The dream of the rest of their life
by MalecShippingSlytherinPrincess
Summary: This is a sequel to my Malec Oneshot "The love and immortality thing". It focuses on what I want to see my favorite couple do. Please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

Almost a month had passed for Alec and Magnus, the potion was almost done. They still needed Alecs blood and the blood of a mortal being given willingly. They had a small possesion of Alecs, a little amulet Max had given his brother. There the couple had a picture of the two of them and one of Max and Alec. If someone would destroy that amulet Alec would be mortal again and could never be immortal again.

The potion had been the reason for many fights between the couple. There were a few days when Alec slept in one of the spare bedrooms and Magnus was silently crying. Then there were times when it seemed impossible that the two lovers would stay together, but they always showed their friends that they were strong and unbreakable. The potion was hard to make, especially if not many people were allowed to know about the whole thing. And the people who did know could be big blabbermouths sometimes. For example Jace. After a fight with his longtime girlfriend Clary, Jace had begun drinking and got himself wasted. Then Alec had to come to the bar and his parabatai had announced loudly that Alec would TRULY be with the love of his life forever because he had found... and at this Alec had punched Jace out. The next few days Alec didn't speak to Jace. Jace had to go to lenghts to bake cookies, or he may have bought them at Alecs' favorite bakery, and bring tons of them to Magnus and Alecs' appartment. He even let Alec beat him at training.  
>After 9 good days of beating Jaces ass and Magnus sweet talking to Alec, he forgave his parabatai. After that Jace was careful never to get too drunk outside of the Institute. Izzy had been furious with Jace, 'How he could have been so insensitive to his brother. Didn't he want Alec to be happy?'. It was probably the only time that everyone in the Institute was mad at Jace and not like before that Alec was always on Jace's side or Maryse would scowl at Isabelle for being mean to Jace.<p>

Even Maryse was happy that Alec found his true love, though she was sad that she wouldn't get grandchildren from her eldest son. At first Maryse wasn't too happy alone about the fact that Alec was going to live with the male- warlock, not that he was gay but that it had to be the flamboyant warlock, about whom she had heard many stories that weren't so good and that didn't make him perfect boyfriend material for her oldest son.  
>In the end it was only Robert who didn't fully accept it. He went to leave for Idris to become the new Inquisitor. But the family hadn't held a grudge for long. They still had to mourn Max and the happy times ruled. Maryse even stayed at home for a long time only to discover that her kids had lifes of their own now. She realized that they were pretty busy with going to each of their respective girlboyfriend, partying or having free time. She saw that they were happy and that was enough for her. Only 1 year after Max's death the family was able to go inside his room to clear it out. Even though he was barely at home, he had had many posters of his favorite anime shows, many anime books that were nicely stacked on his bookshelfs. Apparently Max had even tried drawing his own anime. Maryse broke down when she saw that the paintings were mostly about their family. Some of them with superpowers, some of old memories where the whole family had been in Italy and walked through the cities.  
>Jace hadn't even gone into the room while Alec had spent most of his time in there. He looked through all the stuff that Max had owned. He even took Magnus with him a few times. Magnus had been suprised to find some drawings of him there too. Even some of Magnus and Alec together, a few of them even with the pair holding hands. Max had know apparently that the two of them had been in love before anyone else. Magnus had also held Alec as he cried when Alec had found some of his own old clothes which max had stolen from him to feel strong and safe and as cool as his older brother, and some photographs of Max and Alec.<p>

So the potion was missing two ingredients which weren't the one that were the hardest to get. Magnus had thought the hair of a fae would be hard to get but that had been surprisingly easy.  
><em>*FLASHBACK*<em> _The pair had sent a fire-message asking for an audience with a fae for an request made out of love. They had explained their situation and were shocked when a reply came from the Seelie Queen herself. On the day the warlock and his boyfriend had walked to the Queen and she was smiling. ' I am a sucker for true love, it is nature's most prized gift', she simply announced and cut of a whole three stands of her hair. When Magnus had added them to the potion, it had turn in every color of the rainbow *FLASHBACK END*_

For ten days the couple had considered which blood of a mortal they should take.  
>Almost everyone volunteered, Jace had even gone to the lengths to cut his own hand and let the blood drip in a chinese cup from Magnus. The black haired Shadow Hunter refused not only Jace's blood but also the blood of his mothers, it just wouldn't feel right.<br>He also didn't feel comfortable with the blood of his cousin or Luke's.  
>They were in a dilemma. He didn't have any mortal friends, whom he could ask and asking a family member would only mean that he would owe them forever. He couldn't ask them that. It was getting closer to the full moon (<strong>sorry didn't include that in the first story, the potion has to be taken at the full moon at the half year crossing, so the 21<strong>**st**** of June) **and Magnus and Alec didn't want to wait another year, so it had to be soon and them not finding a person whom they could take the blood from depressed them both.

Life went on and it was only 8 days left until the 21st when there was a loud knock at the front door of their apartment, then another one and another one. Magnus went to open the door to one crying Isabelle Lightwood.  
>"It has to be me."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, only the story.  
>Hope you enjoy it. <strong>

Magnus was dazzled. He had never seen Isabelle –the strong warrior- cry this hard after the death of her brother. He led the weeping girl into the living room and went to make some tea. He could still hear her sob and mumble "it has to be me". He was very confused, what was up with the poor girl? Good that Alec isn't here.

The warlock came back with a cup of warm Jasmine tea. She hiccupped a thank you and took a sip.  
>"Where's Alec?" she asked.<br>"He went to go train with Jace and then look for some new table for the living room."'  
>"I love that you guys are so honest with each other. It's the kind of love I want."<br>Magnus smiled "You will. Samuel's very nice."  
>"You mean Simon." Magnus shrugged.<p>

After that small conversation silence followed. Izzy kept sipping her tea and looking anywhere but at Magnus. Magnus on the other hand was studying her closely.  
>"So, Izzy dear, what is wrong?"<br>She asked "What do you mean?"  
>"Well there must be a reason for you to come here –crying – and mumbling it has to be you. This has nothing to do with the immortality potion and the fact that we are missing blood?"<br>Isabelle sighed. "You know Alec would never want me to give him my blood, but I have been going through some old stuff lately, for decorating my room, and I found so many things.  
>Did you know that we used to go to Idris every summer until I was 12 and then my parents refused to go?"<br>Magnus nodded.  
>She went on "Well nobody ever speaks of it these days, but we had a lake house."<br>Again he nodded.  
>"I loved to go swim with Jace and Alec. Jace was off with some of his friends he made in Idris, so he wasn't with us 247. Well and you know I was down by the lake just lying there and enjoying the sun and, well you know I was 12 I started to notice boys. And there were these guys not older than Alec was when you first met him, so 17. And they noticed me too. Mom always said I was very pretty already as a kid and I had curves already at that age. So they came over and started talking to me and giving me compliments about how pretty I looked and that somebody as beautiful as me should not be there all by myself. You know I didn't even know these guys. This is weird because almost everyone knows each other there. And they never told me their last names, so I didn't know who they were. And well I was curious and I wanted to feel good and I like attention, as you might have seen, and I already liked it as a kid. It was like I didn't scream for it but I felt good being in the middle and center of attention. Then they told me that they had a little boat and they would get it if I wanted to see it. Just enjoying the attention and not really thinking about consequences I agreed. A few minutes later they came back with that boat and one of them –Brayden- took my hand and guided me on the boat."  
>Heavy sobs came over Isabelle and Magnus just hugged her, for comfort and that she would calm down. He guessed where this story would go to, but he needed to be sure of that and for that Isabelle had to continue the story. After a few more sobs and tears she calmed down enough to continue.<br>"You know at the beginning it was fun and we laughed and talked a lot. Then they got out some drinks. Beer from the mundane world that they probably got from some nasty dealer. They offered me one and I accepted. I was 12 and curious and I thought one wouldn't be so bad. Well apparently it did have a huge effect on me. I don't know if it was because I never drank beer or I was just too young, or maybe they spiked it. I really don't know. But anyway I finished it and everything was a bit drowsy after that and I felt weird. They just kept laughing and telling me how pretty I am and then they started touching me. Only on like the arms and back at first but then more, on my stomach and my legs, my thighs. I tried to push them off but, I wasn't strong enough.  
>So I screamed. They hit me and touched me more. I was a wreck by then and I thought no one heard me."<br>Magnus heart was breaking hearing this. He loved Isabelle like a sister and never wanted her to get hurt. He always wondered what made her so strong and apparently cold. Maybe this was the reason for that.

"I didn't see Alec at first, but I heard him shouting at the boys to stop. They didn't of course, just laughed more and took my bikini top off."  
>More heavy sobs came from the young Shadowhunter.<br>"Well Alec swam out to me, he always was a good swimmer. I don't know if you know that."  
>Magnus whispered "I know."<br>He knocked these guys out but broke his arm doing so. Even so he held me as he swam back with me to the shore. He ran inside to get me a towel and then swam back out and got the boat back to shore. Then he took me inside and made me a tea and some cookies. He just looked after me and never complained about his broken arm. I told him everything and he just hugged me and said he would always protect me and that he would gladly give his life for me.  
>When my parents came home they had a fit. We never told them what happened of course. We made it look like we were being stupid and I found something to drink and Alec too and Alec broke his arm due to intoxication. Of course then the boys complained with their parents that Alec had beaten them up and because we didn't tell them what really happened it looked like Alec had done it for no reason. They had us fixed up and we left the next morning, never to return. "<p>

Isabelle was a mess by now.

Magnus was shocked. He always knew that Alec was a hero but he never thought something like this could happen to him and his family.

"Alec took the blame, he didn't even flinch once or complain when dad made him train harder and even after a hard day of training he would come to my room at night and lay beside me so I could stop crying and fall asleep. He kept assuring me that he would make sure no one ever hurt me again and that I would forget it soon. He kept repeating that he would always look out for me. I did forget after a few weeks. I didn't know how, until now.

I went through some boxes in the attic and found a box and there were pictures of us at the lake house and that one bikini. And then suddenly like my memories snapped back. I remembered all of that. I even found an empty vile wrapped in paper. That paper was like a contract.  
>It said 'Forgetness Potion', and that you had to trade something of value for it. I read what Alec traded for that Potion. It was a signed blade from one of the most famous Shadowhunters in the States. Michael Greenthorne. Alec got it when he started his training and he always said he wanted to be as good as him and he would never give away that blade.<br>But he did. For me. So I would forget what happened to me. He didn't forget, he only used it on me. I understand now why Alec hates me going out with guys and drinking too much.  
>Magnus he saved my life and made me forget about it.<br>He sold his most prized possession for me. Because of me he always looked out for me more than for himself. He could have been killed so many times protecting me. And I never knew why he did it.  
>Magnus I owe him everything. This has to be done by me.<br>Please "

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I would love some reviews, to know how I can improve the next chapter. I wrote it already but I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**I know that there weren't as many feelings in this chapter but that will change. I just wanted to tell that story in one bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took me so long. School's been keeping me busy and since I only have 2 years left I am in complete stress. Hope you guys forgive me.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter. Like before I own nothing. **

It was very quiet for a while, only the small sobs and wailings of Isabelle Lightwood were there, but after a while Magnus spoke quietly.

"Isabelle, I understand why you want this-", she broke him of: "No! It has to be me. I owe him, even if it's just a bit. Please Magnus I need to do this."  
>He thought for a while "I'll take your blood gladly. I want this whole thing to work. I want to be with him forever. But please speak with Alec first."<br>"I will!" Isabelle looked down and then back up with an evil grin on her face, "How do you know Alec is a good swimmer?"  
>"Oh", he said, stood up and took the tea cups back to the kitchen, only to return with a red velvet book. Magnus continued talking while flipping through the pages. "In Vienna I took him to a swimming pool, more for my pleasure of the eye, but Alec enjoyed himself a lot." Isabelle and Magnus looked at the pictures of Alec and his warlock boyfriend in the pool, looking so happy as she had never seen her brother. This just encouraged her to do it. She flipped the page and saw a picture of the two boys looking at each other with so much love. She smiled "You love him, don't you?"<br>The warlock smiled and answered "I thought you knew that?"  
>"I do. But I mean more than any of the others. More even then some mundanes love their 'soul mate'?"<br>He smiled "Yes. It feels like he is the one! He know everything of me and still loves me unconditionally. It's really crazy, you know. Love, I mean. You can't really understand it. It's just that he is everything and everywhere. I can't even explain it. I mean I did love before and it did feel like that also, but it never lasted and this force wasn't as strong. This is so much stronger and I know I can't make Alec commit to anything. I mean he is so young, just turned 21. I don't want to force him to anything. He hasn't tried anything yet in life and yet he just keeps assuring me that he won't ever feel like this again with anybody else. Alec just seems way too mature than he should be and I feel like I am the only one who knows his crazy side. That side he could never really explore. There is so much that I don't even think you know. I made him let loose, relax a bit. Did you know that he loves to read books, and I don't mean these old things that your parents would have wanted him to read, but crazy science fiction, fantasy novels? He even reads fanfiction. Can you imagine that? And I even think he writes some himself, though I haven't found anything yet. He even participates in my blog I have." He went quiet and just smiled at a picture of the two of them.

Izzy was happy that they were so happy and smiled to herself, while she flipped through the book. There were even some pictures of Alec and her in there. Some where they were laughing or they were hugging each other.  
>There was this one on Magnus party, the one where they met the warlock. It was taken as Alec was furiously talking to her after she told them Simon was a rat. Alec had though Simon had done something to her and was furious.<br>She laughed a tiny laugh.  
>Magnus looked at her.<br>"You know Isabelle, I know things you don't know about your brother", he winked at her and she covered her ears, "and I know things about him that he doesn't know about himself or he doesn't know that I know.  
>He was a picture of you guys, even with Clary and Simon, in his wallet and on the back he wrote 'For them, my family'. He would do everything to protect you, and he is very protective of you, not only because of the incident, but because you are his little sister and he doesn't want you hurt. He knows you can protect yourself, that you are strong and very fierce, but he wants you to be happy and not hurt or worse. He loves you.<br>But this is something that goes against his pride. Taking blood that was given willingly is already a big thing and it will be something that leaves you guilty forever."  
>Isabelle sighed "Magnus I feel so guilty, about him having to protect me, and hurt himself while protecting me. You don't know how baldy I treated him sometimes, the things I said to him. How do you know he loves me? I feel like we are horrible siblings, the things I said." She had tears streaming down her face.<br>Magnus felt his old heart break and he took the Shadowhunters hand.  
>"I know because he talks so highly of you. He always talks about how happy he is, that you are so happy and how you've grown so mature. He keeps saying how proud he is because of how strong you are and how great you can handle life. He loves you so much Izzy."<br>Isabelle broke down at his words and hugged Magnus tightly. He hugged her back and she sobbed so loudly, he only heard the door open distinctly.  
>He saw Alec come in his grin fading as he saw his sister crying. Alec looked at his boyfriend questionably and Magnus answered with a shrug. Isabelle of course hadn't noticed Alec coming in so she sobbed even harder when Magnus released her and Alec started hugging her.<br>He stroked her hair and kept whispering "I'm here, always will be. I got you. Everything is gonna be fine Issalina".

**Once again I am so sorry, I hadn't thought school would keep me so busy and life just jumps in at the most unexpected times. **

**I would love some reviews on how the story should progress and if you have any wishes for this story.  
>I Would also like to know if you guys would like a new Harry Potter fanfic, Jily of course. <strong>

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, sadly but here is another chapter for those who read this fanfiction. Thanks for you guys. I would love some reviews and ideas, cause I have no idea where I want to go with this one. I hope to be posting regularly now. School had me really busy but it is all better now.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p>Magnus left the room to get some cookies and some more tea for all of them. From the kitchen he could hear Alec's comforting words and Isabelle's sobbing.<br>Magnus wished he would have been closer to his sister, maybe then they would still be in contact and Alec would know more of his past and his family.  
>His boyfriends voice broke him out of his thoughts; "Izzy, tell me what's wrong. Who hurt you? What did he do?"<p>

To which she replied "It's not Simon. It's me, I did something stupid and I need to fix it. Please let me make it up." Her sobbing grew stronger again and Magnus knew he that Alec had no clue what was wrong.

"Who do you have to make it up to?"

"To you!"

A long break, nobody spoke and Alec looked up to see Magnus standing in the kitchen with the tray of cookies and tea. "Magnus come sit with us", Alec said, "you don't have to keep standing there love."  
>Alec the always considerate boyfriend, brother or mainly just the considerate person.<p>

"Isabelle", he continued, "eat something. You look exhausted and eating something will calm you."  
>Turning to the warlock he asked "Are those the mint cookies you baked?"<p>

"No sweetie, those are the chocolate chip ones, the mint ones are still in the pantry, if you want I can get them", Magnus said while already standing up.  
>Alec was faster and pushed him back down and reported "I'll get them." A silent conversation went through them and Alec left for the kitchen.<p>

Magnus knew why Alec wanted to leave this scenario real quick, he didn't understand what was going on so he needed a minute to figure out what his sister was talking about.

"He hates me. He can't even be in the same room as me." Isabelle's crying got faster and she hiccupped in between.  
>"Oh Izzy, sweetheart. This had nothing to do with you. Alec just needs a moment, I don't think he knows what you are talking about."<br>Isabelle just kept on sobbing and pulling on her shirt.

Alec came back with some mint cookies and stopped to get a blanket. He put the blanket over Isabelle and the mint cookies in front of her with the comment "Your favorite."

Isabelle took one and ate them quietly, while Alec sat between her and Magnus. He took his boyfriends hand and looked at his sister. As it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything he looked at Magnus and asked him "How was your day?"

Magnus looked at him for a few seconds, a hint of shock in those cat eyes but replied none the less "It was quite good." After a short pause he added "And yours?"

"It was Ok. What did you do all day?"

"Ehm.. I was looking through some new blogs stating the newest fashion trends and how to upgrade your apartment."

"You want to do it?"

"Huh?"

"Upgrade the apartment."

"Ehm, maybe. I am not really sure. I mean it is your apartment too. I wouldn't want to do something without asking you first."

"We'll look through it alright. I just want to know what you are talking about."  
>That part he said to his sister who had watched the exchange between them with interest.<p>

"Don't get mad at me when I tell you."

"I promise, I will stay calm throughout everything."

"Okay, I want to be the one, no, I need to be the one to give you that blood."

Magnus could see Alec's breathing grow quicker for a split second and his hand squeezing harder on Magnus's' hand before he caught himself and loosened it again.

"And who is making you do this. If it is Jace I will kill him. Or mom.  
>It's that vampire boyfriend of yours isn't it. I will strangle him."<p>

"I am not here because anyone forced me to be here."

"Then why were you crying Isabelle. You don't cry when you want to give something to someone. You actually never cry."

Alec was getting worked up now, so to keep his promise to his little sister Magnus squeezed his boyfriends hand lightly and saw Alec realize his temper and slowed down his breathing to calm down.

"Because I know what you did."

"Excuse me?"

"The Forgetting Potion."

"What potion?" Alec exclaimed but Magnus saw a small flicker of recognition go through his eyes.

"The one you gave me after that … that thing… the last time we were at the lake in Idris."

"Izzy we spent your 11th birthday there. What incident are you talking about? That Max fell in your cake?"

"Not that time Alec, don't play dumb! When I was 12. And there were these boys who … touched me… "

By then Isabelle was a crying mess again and Magnus wanted to hug her so badly, but he knew he had to keep holding Alecs' hand to keep him from throwing a fit.

"Isabelle… I don't know.. what?"

"Alec please don't deny it. I know all about it. I found the bottle and the contract and the bikini and it all came back."

"How did you-?"

"Find it? I went through some old boxes in the attic, to maybe find some stuff that I could put in my bedroom to make it more homy, and then I found a box that said, 'Alec's don't open'. So I thought you must have forgotten it but you know I was curious and opened it, thinking I could find some porn or so that I could blackmail you with, or some weird pictures of Magnus, but I found those things.  
>Isabelle cried and Alec just looked shocked and hadn't moved or blinked in at least 2 minutes.<br>"I thought it was weird that you had a bikini, my bikini, so I touched it and like all those memories came back."

Isabelle stared at her brother as did Magnus but Alec just stared in shock.

"Alec dear, are you okay?"

"Alec please don't hate me. I love you."

Alec slowly let go of Magnus hand and hugged Isabelle and said "I love you too."

As he let go he said "You should have never found that box. I should have brought it here with me, but I completely forgot I still had it up there. Don't worry Isabelle, Magnus can probably make you a new one, can't you love?"

"I can if that is what Izzy wants."

"Of course she-"

"NO!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I mean I don't want to forget, I want to be the one to give you the blood."

"Isabelle we already talked about this I don't want to be in your debt forever. I love you too much for that."

"Alec don't you see that I am in your debt."

"No I don't."

"Why? Why not? Why did you make me forget?"

At this Alec shouted "Because I didn't want you to live your life with that knowledge that there are so many assholes in the world, you were 12 Izzy. I couldn't let you run around afraid of everyone you see. I wanted you to enjoy your life, find a nice guy and not be afraid that he is gonna be an asshole. I always wanted you to be happy, especially because mom and dad were never around and we never had friends except each other. I had the possibility to make you forget and be happy again so I took it. It was one of the best decisions I ever made."

"Alec I could have dealt with it. I am stronger than everyone thinks."

"I know that Isabelle, but you looked so broken after that. I never saw you like that and you weren't even excited anymore if we trained something new. You were starting to grow afraid of the world and I couldn't let that happen. "  
>Tears were glistening in his eyes and as he continued his voice kept breaking, "So I can't take your blood, what if we would have one of our little fights again, I couldn't participate because I would be in your debt. I would always rush to find you if you only even had trouble with a jar of pickles or so. I don't want to burden you."<p>

"Alec don't you see, you already do those things. Not because you are in my debt or because you want to protect me but because you are a brilliant person. Alec I know I can always count on you if I need you, so please let me do this, so that you know I am always there for you. Please"

Alec looked at his sister, than at Magnus then back at his sister. "I will consider it okay?"

"Thank you" with that they hugged and the tears seem to have dissolved from his sisters eyes.

"Alec just one question, why did you keep the bikini, I don't think it would have any value to you would it?"

"Well the memories had to be put into something, you can't just forget them and they are out of this world, they had to be put into something, best would be in something that was part of the events so the forgetting would be so much stronger. So I chose that, so you really had no recognition of those events. So when you touched it they all came back, because you were the one who forget and it was your memories. I was stupid to not have them put away more safely."

"No it was fine, if I hadn't gotten the stupid idea to go look for something up in that scary attic full of spiders, I probably would have never found it. And I am sorry that you had to give up your favorite blade for me."

"For you anything 'Issalina'"

She laughed and a grin spread over Alec's face.


End file.
